comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Gill (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the second Blizzard. For his predecessor, Gregor Shapanka. A life long criminal, Donald "Donnie" Gill was contracted by Justin Hammer, who gave him a version of Gregor Shapanka's Blizzard suit, and had him join his team of costumed mercenaries. Gill has been a recurring pain in Iron Man's backside since, though in fairness he's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. He's extremely loyal to his friends and allies, to the point where he would die for them. Eager and earnest, Donnie is usually trying to impress his boss, whoever that may be at the time. But he has had a lot of self confidence issues that have made that problematic. Initially, while eager to prove himself worthy of the suit, and Justin Hammer’s apparent faith in him, he was still inexperienced in using his powers. Thus, he would make rookie mistakes (like icing up a corridor to stop cops firing at them, even though their target was along that corridor). This exacerbated his existing self-esteem issues. As a result he’d sometimes be uncertain what to do in battle, looking to others for guidance, as he seems to have done so often. He became a more outwardly confident villain, not hesitating as much, although he continued to make dumb moves now and again, but not as often. This was reflected in his new Blizzard armor. He seemed to want a respect and recognition he could never achieve. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities *'Engineering' *'Cyogenics' Weaknesses *Ice generated by the suit can be melted with a sufficient enough heat source. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Blizzard Armor': A battlesuit containing microcircuited cyrogenic units (micro-cryostats) that enabled him to project an intense cold through the ducts that encircle his gloves. With the freezing units as full capacity, Blizzard could lower temperature in a twenty-by-twenty foot room from 68 to 32ºF in thirty seconds. Also integrated into the lining of his sleeves is a system of flexible tubing that carried water to miniature electric turbines in his gloves. By emitting the water at a mist and freezing it with his micro-cryostat unit, he could create snow flurries. By emitting it as a spray, he could create sleet. By emitting it as a stream, he could create icicles. By concentrating both gloves' power on a single stream of water, he could create a super-dense ice dart, capable of being flung with enough force to dent a half-inch thick steel. The water and cold ducts were capable of shooting a stream of snow with a maximum range of fifteen feet. Blizzard could encase people within ice, create an ice-shield beneath himself, or create a barricade of ice. Blizzard's battlesuit was fully insulated so that he was immune to the effects of his weaponry. He carried the electrical power-unit for his microcurcuitry on his back. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics members (Earth-7045) Category:Shocker's supervillain group members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Criminals Category:Engineers Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Cryokinesis Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Vault prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Killed by Ravage Category:Versions of Blizzard